Ninja Gaiden
Ninja Gaiden is a Mako Gaiden, taking place in the same time period as the main Mako Champions roleplay. The Gaiden focuses around the training and battles of Kariki Shitoru and Yui Amano, two of the last ninjas in the world, and fleshes out the lore of the Mako Champions universe by touching on pre-crisis history - specifically in Japan - and tying it to the modern day. Plot Ninja Gaiden tells the story of Kariki Shitoru, a high-schooler, as he goes from an uninteresting and stereotypical nerd to a skilled and adept shinobi, continuing in the footsteps of his ancestors, the legendary Shitoru Clan. Joining him in his adventure is Yui Amano, another high-schooler and more experienced ninja, and their teacher, Shikoku-sensei, Yui's adoptive father following her parents' murder. The Chosen Fathers Arc The story of Ninja Gaiden begins with Kariki Shitoru's typical life; being a clumsy and thin tenth-grader at Coral High School going home from school to meet with his overly excited and embarrassing father and his strict and tired mother. At school, he harbors a crush towards Fiona, a girl one year older than him, and wants desperately to be with her. In other words, Kariki has the regular and boring life of a teenager. This all changes suddenly when one day, when walking home from school, Kariki is cornered by two thugs in an alley. Coming to his rescue is Yui Amano, a girl one year older than Kariki who goes to his high school, in a strange black outfit. Although Yui has no trouble whatsoever in fending off the thugs, this does not stop a change coming over Kariki; his eyes form a noticeable but unrecognizable pattern, and he gains an increase in agility, strength, and flexibility, which he uses to make quick work of his would-be attackers. Just as suddenly as the change comes, however, it vanishes, leaving Kariki very confused and making him run home in fear. Later, Yui visits Kariki and tells him of the possibility of him being a long-forgotten type of warrior: a ninja. She explains to him the traits of a ninja, the reasons she suspects him of being one, and her own journey as one. All of this comes only as insanity to Kariki, who decides to brush off Yui's claims and try to forget the entire ordeal. For better or for worse, however, Yui's words end up coming back to drive Kariki towards the shinobi following a brutal attack on Kariki's parents, leaving them at death's door. After mourning their injuries and unconscious bodies at the hospital, Kariki chooses to see if there is any truth behind Yui's words in order to take revenge for the assault on his family. Thus, he visits Yui's home: a dojo secluded in a forest nearby Coral Town. There, he meets Yui's teacher and adoptive father, Shikoku, who explains to Kariki his heritage: he is the descendant of the legendary Shitoru Clan, a family of skilled and powerful ninjas who were prominent in Japan from the 16th century to the 18th century AD. Although almost all ninjas are gone from the world, the lineage of the Shitorus survives in the blood of Kariki, who is destined to reawaken the shinobi legacy of his ancestors. Furthermore, Shikoku informs Kariki of the ones responsible for the attack on his parents, a Satanic cult known as the Chosen Fathers. The Chosen Fathers are well into solidifying tyrannic control over all of San Francisco, and are a formidable force, eliminating almost all opposition to their goals. Given not only the Fathers' attack on Kariki's parents, but their murder of Yui's parents as well, Shikoku offers to allow Kariki to join his and Yui's training so that the two high-schoolers may avenge their families. Eager to learn and make the Chosen Fathers pay, Kariki accepts. Category:Mako Gaiden